


Owe You

by SemiParenthesis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Because that's not a recipe for disaster, Being recorded, Blow Jobs, Cumshot, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, One of them has to do gay porn and asks his best friend to do it with him, Porn, Rimming, Wholesome, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiParenthesis/pseuds/SemiParenthesis
Summary: Life is normal for Grant, in college, pining for his best friend, growing distant. Actually nothing is normal. And things will continue to get not-normal when his best friend shows up with something to ask him. LucarioXZoroark, gay, yaoi, lemon.
Relationships: Lucario & Zoroark (Pokemon), Lucario (Pokemon)/Original Male Character(s), Lucario/Zoroark (Pokemon), Zoroark (Pokemon)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Owe You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I said something about a typhlosion story next if you’ve been following my stories? This isn’t that. This was a random idea I had that I wrote in a day. Imagine a world with only pokémon, no humans. Like… PMD but in the modern-day and no dungeons. Okay? Enjoy.

Grant had known Will forever.

Forever to them, at least. Two little cubs, playing together in the sandbox led to two bigger cubs going to school together, sleeping over, laughing and fighting, learning, and living.

It would not be a bold statement to say they were absolute best friends. They had always been. Fights had only ever lasted a few days at most, and they had never gotten tired of the other, at least Grant had never gotten tired of Will.

He tapped a claw on his table, staring blankly into the screen of the computer. Yeah, he’d never gotten tired off Will. He wanted to see him right now, in fact. He wasn’t as sure this was reciprocated anymore, though.

They had grown up together, gone from preschool all through high school together. But it was here and now, in college, that something had gone wrong.

Grant supposed he shouldn’t be surprised. Everyone always said that friendships after high school are usually lost, even the best of friends can drift apart, but he and Will had promised not to let that happen. They’d gone to college together even.

Different dorms, but they didn’t have much of a choice there.

It had been fine at first, business as usual: messing around, playing games, practising some combat. While Grant didn’t see a career in combat for himself, Will sure loved to do it, and so he did his best to keep him on his toes.

Grant was a zoroark. All dark fur and large claws, sharp eyes and sly smiles. He enjoyed making quite the impression on new people, especially with a little bit of help from an illusion. He had come to college to try a career in technology. Will had come in through a sports scholarship to really begin getting into combat training.

They could be as different as night and day at times, but the two had remained as close as close can be.

Grant scoffed at himself. Well, not AS close as close could be. A claw poked as his sleeve, filed down, so he didn’t leave scratch marks _everywhere_. Not as close as they could be. Not back then, not anymore, either.

Will was avoiding him. He knew it. It had been going on for months, and he knew he had to admit it to himself now. Things had grown a bit strange between them, and Will began avoiding calls, delays to messages, and dropping out of meetups.

It was easy to ignore and justify at first. Will said that he was busy, or he was driving, in class, training, with someone else. His training wasn’t exactly easy, and Grant also said to himself that Will was just tired and didn’t want to offend him.

It kept happening, though.

Grant wondered if he’d done something, had he stared at him too long in thinly veiled desire? He had such a good handle on that, and if Will didn’t see him staring at him in the showers back in high school, then he doubted he saw him now.

He really couldn’t help it. Even ignoring a silly attraction, Will was just outstanding. Funny, kind, a really enthusiastic talker. He could get Will to talk about grass growing, and he’d take to it with a manic fever that made anything interested.

Grant thought that Will’s charisma was a little wasted on competitive battling, but that’s what Will liked to do so he’d support him in anything. Literally anything. They were thick as thieves. If one of them was to become a criminal, the other would be hiding the bodies.

 _Okay,_ Grant thought. _That one might be a little bit far._

Obviously, there were because Will hated him, and there was nothing he could do about that.

Grant might have stewed in these depressing thoughts for hours more had his door not been tossed open with a comfortable flourish as a lucario flopped his way into the room.

“Oh man,” Will groaned, trudging past the started zoroark and flopping onto the modest couch. “I fucked up.”

“Hello to you too,” Grant said, blinking a few times to convince his brain that yes, apparently thinking about the devil made him show up.

“Hi,” Will said, pulling himself up purely with the muscles of his abdomen. Grant’s eyes couldn’t help but stick to the yellow fluffy fur as the muscles clenched, and he pulled himself right up. Will had clearly come from training, as he was only wearing his shorts that were fashioned to look exactly like a lucario’s lower body.

Making it look like he was naked, something Grant had gotten him a couple years ago that Will decided was hilarious.

Their fur-covered most things, Will claimed.

Grant had laughed to himself about the joke until Will started actually wearing it. It was hard enough not to think about Will naked without having to almost-literally deal with it. That too made things hard.

Very hard.

Hard and thro-

Grant blinked, Will had said about a hundred words in the span of him dozing off and probably only explained enough to fill a thimble.

The lucario was gesturing wildly, he pulled one of his ears in frustration, flicked himself on the muzzle, and was quite effectively performing a one-mon comedy of errors just with his expressions.

“Say that again,” Grant said, successfully silencing the serendipitous speaker.

“How dare you ignore me,” Will growled, falling onto the couch again. Rather than fainting dramatically, he pulled his legs up and somersaulted over the couch to do a backflip and land to the side of Grant’s deck.

The physical trick would have been impressive had Will not done that every time they saw each other for a month after learning it.

Grant, who was still at his computer, was caught in a headlock by the annoyed lucario. “Alright, I’ll repeat myself nice and close,” he said, faux-annoyance overpowering the attempt to sound angry.

Grant couldn’t help but shiver slightly when Will, never one for personal space, leaned right in and tickled his ear with his muzzle. “I’m in, what you’d call, dire straits old chum.”

“I never say dire straits,” Grant replied, entirely relaxed into the headlock. It was nice. He would hate himself for how depressing he was later, but it felt like he was being hugged.

Maybe the last hug they’d have.

Uncurling himself from Will’s grip, however reluctantly, Grant spun his chair around to face his friend. “Okay, start from the top. What’s up?”

The sparkle in Will’s eye died out, and his expression fell. He sighed, evading his eyes from Grant’s. That was a bad sign, but Grant would wait patiently.

“So… like a couple weeks ago I was out partying with some of the other guys.” Grant nodded, showing he was following. “And we got to some… betting and such.”

“How many dicks do you have to blow to pay off whatever you did?” Grant asked flatly. It was a complete joke, but then Will positively winced and Grant blinked. “Will?”

“Let me get to it!” Will retorted. “Okay, bit drunk, made some bets… I owe money.”

Grant nodded, already thinking of where his wallet was. He got up to retrieve it. “How much?”

“Grant, I’m not here to ask for money,” Will said. “And I wouldn’t, not this much.”

Grant paused, flummoxed. “Holy shit, how much do you owe?”

“Over 1,500.”

Grant’s eyes went wide. “WHAT?” he yelled, Will cringed. “Did you bet all your seashells on the drugged ponyta or something? How did you make that many bets?”

“Well… when the first one went well, I won that one, I bet more. Lost that, and that was more than I already had on hand… so I double or nothing.”

“With your ass on the line!?”

“Stop saying that!” Will said, flushing red under his fur. “Not when… ugh.”

Grant huffed a breath and sat down. “If you’re not here for money…?”

“I might just be here to catch up with my best friend.”

Grant’s expression softened for a fraction of a moment before he then had to hold his tongue from saying some rather unfriendly things.

Will was eying everything besides him, and Grant got up and grabbed them both a soda. “No alcohol,” he said, “since I bet that got you into this mess.”

“A little,” Will admitted, sipping his drink.

They sat in silence longer than they ever had. Grant because he tended to make some sort of joke before long and Will because he was a chatterbox.

Will slammed the drink back quite quickly, getting some energy to continue. “So, the guy I owe the money to has agreed to waive it,” he began.

“For?” Grant asked.

“Always to business, aren’t ya?”

“Business before pleasure,” Grant said. Will winced _again_. That was three times, and Grant was getting ideas.

“The guy, Samwell actually. You remember him?”

“The blaziken guy? One of the guys you train with?”

“Right. He also films… let’s say… how would you say it?” Will rubbed his jaw. “Erotica?”

Grant immediately snorted, and Will flushed again. “It’s not funny!”

“I would not say erotica!” Grant laughed before the implications of what Will said hit him, and his laughter died a choking death. “Y-you… want me to film you?” Those words hurt to even say. Like his throat was rebelling, trying to pull them back.

Grant could not, would not imagine filming Will with a girl. Probably that weavile he’d seen eying the lucario like a piece of meat. Grant suddenly hated her. This was literally rock bottom.

“N-no,” Will said, beginning to stutter now. His eyes were firmly not on Grant, and he was rubbing his neck, he did not want to say this. Everything was terrible, and their friendship was over as soon as he said it.

He didn’t have any choice, though.

With his heart in his throat, Will explained. “Sam records _gay_ porn.”

Grant’s eye twitched. _Oh, rock bottom I didn’t know you had a basement,_ he thought. He was honestly a little impressed that it was even worse than he thought. Instead of watching a girl under Will, he had to stand by as another guy was. Oh, he could feel himself actually beginning to tear up. This was the farthest thing from fair to ever be.

But he absolutely wouldn’t let Will see it. Thankfully Will’s resolute desire not to look at him gave Grant the time to pull himself back together. He wasn’t sure why words existed, but they came out of him. “O-oh man, that’s… uh… I….”

“I know.” Will nodded, finding the strength to look at his friend. “Fucked up literally, huh? Heh.”

Grant snorted, wheezing a laugh. “Leave the bad jokes to me,” he said. “God I’m going to have so many puppy-got-a-bone jokes to make after this.”

Will looked mortified. But it was the playful sort of mortified that meant it was taken in good humour. There was still a persistent edge of anxiety flickering in the red eyes of the lucario.

“Do you actually get what I’m asking?” he asked, trailing into a hysterical giggle sound.

Grant blinked a few times at him, telling the lucario all he needed to know.

“I’m not gonna… just do it with any guy. Especially not one Sam picks. I’ll never walk straight again.” Grant couldn’t help but snort at that, and Will grinned a shaky grin. “So… I convinced him to let me pick.”

For all his obliviousness, Grant could see where Will was going with this, and suddenly rock bottom had a ladder to freedom. He had to ask, though. “You’re not planning on going through my secret gay contact list are you?”

Entirely a joke. Not that Grant was gay, he was extremely, but that he’d have a contact list. He’d only ever had eyes for Will. He never even told Will he was gay. Partly because he didn’t think he needed to, Will made more than a few comments, but also he didn’t want Will to figure it out. Especially if he claimed he was gay and then literally never dated.

Or looked. Or talked about it. Or anything. Will either thought he was gay or asexual and probably not the latter if he was asking what he thought he was asking.

“I wanted to ask you. If you… would. With me. For Sam’s stupid video to pay him back. I swear, I SWEAR I’ll make it up to you. You’ll never buy a meal again. You’ll beat me in every video game. I’ll do your homework. It won’t be weird, just a bro helping out another bro. Balls? Never touching. I’ll wear socks, I’ll bottom, you-”

“Alright,” Grant said, nice and casual.

The ease of his answer stunned Will into silence, and Grant experienced a moment that could be summed up as Gay Panic. “I-I-I mean, yes. I’ll do you. Do IT. For. The video. I mean, we’re friends, I’d help you out with anything. Anything! Even… well, ye-I-uh.” Grant stopped himself there, taking a breath as the lucario rebooted. “Yes. The answer is yes.”

Will breathed out a very hard breath filled with relief. “Thanks. Thanks, Grant. Thanks, I… I never thought I’d… thanks.”

“Any time,” Grant said. It was a reflexive answer, but it made Will laugh rather than cringe so Grant let that one bounce of the ducklett’s back. “You owe me dinner though, I’m not THIS easy to get into bed.”

Will laughed, and they proceeded to have a night that reminded Grant of their friendship. Maybe all was not yet lost?

* * *

All was lost.

There was no question about it.

This was the death knell. The fat lady was singing. He was counting the chips as they lay. The deck was stacked and put away, the money was being counted, _other euphemism for something being over here._

To Grant’s credit, he was less obvious about the impeding end of their friendship than Will was. He was antsy, tapping his leg, glancing out the window, muttering under his breath. Grant was driving them since Will would not be able to do so. Or drive back after they were done.

 _Done_ forever, Grant bemoaned. They had a good run. From cubs to adults, that was more than what most people had in a lifetime. At least they were ending on a bang.

Grant wished he could say that. But that level of joke would likely not be taken well be his anxious passenger.

It was over… yet Grant couldn’t help but still try and salvage it a little.

“We don’t have to do this,” he said, after fifteen minutes of tense silence. “You can back out.”

Will shook his head. “I don’t have that money.”

“I’m sure you can find other ways to pay him back? Sam….” He couldn’t say he was an _okay guy_ considering what he was asking. Or reasonable. Or anything nice, really.

Was Grant eager to get under that tail? Oh, for sure. But he had held off ever broaching the subject for years, he valued the friendship more.

His sheath stirred in his pants, but he avoided looking too excited. Just calm. Calm as a zoroark was. As a species, they did hold a certain aloof composure that Grant hoped he showed because he certainly wasn’t feeling it.

Will’s leg tapping concealed his claws sliding up and down the steering wheel every few moments. He felt uncomfortable on his seat, but no amount of shifting would help. Or he didn’t want to seem like he was uncomfortable and avoided moving at all, remaining still as a statue and ten times tenser than any squirming would imply.

The drive was simultaneously the shortest and longest of Grant’s life. And he once drove halfway across the country to get a specific pizza for Will.

Honestly, one had to question how Will didn’t know about Grant’s provocations towards him already.

Because he sure didn’t. The mental consequences of going so far to reveal it was simply not worth the loss of brain cells. Will owed money, Grant was the only person he trusted enough to do this with.

Part of it made Grant very upset that the only time he’d get to _be_ with Will was under duress while being recorded. For the love of Hoopa, he didn’t even think about the cameras.

Grant’s hands tightened on the steering wheel, and he joined Will in anxious fidgeting.

The drive went forever. It also went for twenty minutes and then they were there. In the parking for the apartment complex, Samwell lived in. He didn’t live on campus like Grant, and Will did, further away was a bit cheaper. Or perhaps simply more private, considering what he turned out to be doing with his spare time.

They sat together in the car, gathering the nerve. Grant offered an out one more time. “If you really-”

But Will interrupted him before he could finish. “No. I do. I will… but you can back out? I can suck it up, just be with some guy Sam calls in. I shouldn’t have asked you.”

“Will, it’s fine,” Grant insisted. He pulled up his pant leg to prove it. “Socks on.”

To Grant’s relief, Will laughed. “You’re a complete dork,” he said fondly. Shaking his head. The good humour could only last so long with impeding awkwardness to follow. “Okay… I’m ready.”

Grant nodded. He sure wasn’t, but he always had followed Will’s bolder foot. Into the wilds. Into trouble. Into chasing his dreams. And, as it turns out, into filming gay porn.

He wasn’t sure how those things had come to be connected, but here they were. He followed Will up to Samwell’s room. Will knocked without hesitation, seeming to come to the resolution to just get it over with.

Grant felt so desired.

It didn’t take long for the door to be thrown open and a tall, taller than either of them, blaziken stood annoyed in the doorway. “About time,” Sam snapped. “You’re twenty minutes late.”

“Whatever,” Will grunted, stepping in with Grant ducking in under Sam’s arm as well, “we’re here.”

“Heh, right. Nice guy, you’ve brought. Grant, right?” Grant nodded, not sure how he felt about Samwell remembering his name. “Nice to see you again. Make yourselves comfortable on the couch, I’ve got it all set up.”

That he did. It wasn’t a particularly sophisticated setup. Small couch to force them closer together, mounted the camera to ‘interview’ them before recording the good stuff. A smaller mounted camera was placed off to the side and a handheld on rested on the table behind it all.

Grant joined Will on the couch, surprised and impressed at the switch in Will’s demeanour. He was borderline trembling beforehand, but now he rested as cool as a cucumber and with a cocky look to his eyes. He was even sitting with spread legs and smirked at Grant as he joined him.

He didn’t throw his arm around his shoulders, but the thought was shelved for later. Grant couldn’t sit as confidently. Will was a battler, he was trained to be cool-headed under stress and play to a crowd, he assumed that’s where this flip had come from.

Sam got behind the camera and turned it on. “You two ready?” he asked, getting a nod from Will and then one from Grant. “Cool. Here’s how it’ll go. I’ll start by asking some beginner questions, but we’ll get to the fucking pretty quickly. Do it however you want, but when you’re about to cum pull out to give them a cumshot. Who’s bottoming?”

“Me,” Will replied.

Sam smirked at him. “Lucario’s,” he said, rolling his eyes, Will rolled his right back.

The camera-ready and recording, Sam began. No time to really get comfortable or ready, they were late, so they’d have to have used that time already. “Hey guys,” he said, eying them firmly.

“Hey,” Will replied quickly, Grant was again a bit slower.

“So, where are you from?”

Sam quickly spun them through a few of the token questions. Will gave him name as John and Grant said he was Drew, neither of them keen on using their actual names.

Grant was a little deaf to the questions, painfully aware of Will right on his left, their paws couldn’t help but brush against each other, and he knew that their clothes were going soon. Will hadn’t worn his lucario shorts today, the joke would be a little much Grant guessed.

The blaziken behind the camera talked a bit. Will did most of the answering. Grant’s replied a lot more stilted, and he was nudged once or twice to actually answer.

Was it hot in here?

“Alright,” Sam muttered, checking something on the camera. “Let’s begin.”

“We hadn’t started already?” Grant found himself saying, Will shot him a smirk before leaning in.

Grant’s heart positively flipped. After all these years. After all the pining and yearning. It was about to-.

He didn’t have time to dwell on the dramatic payoff he was experiencing because Will’s lips were upon him and his brain turned to mush.

Part of him remembered Will saying something about it not being gay because they were not going to kiss. But Grant had shown off the socks he was wearing, maybe that’s why?

He felt a paw at his chest, and Grant realised he wasn’t really moving. Forgetting about the camera and the fact that this was something Will had to do rather than want to do, Grant leaned heavily into the kiss, sighing out a moan.

Will’s ears flicked in surprise as Grant really melted into the kiss, tangling with his tongue to the point that he got in his mouth first.

The lucario felt pushed back slightly as Grant pushed forth excitedly, claws scrabbling at his shirt while Will’s own paw laid forgotten on Grant’s front.

Slowly but surely Grant maneuvered his way forth, pressing against his arm, then pushing Will into the cushion, eventually ending up on Will’s lap, kissing him into the couch.

They did have to breathe eventually, and the two parted, a string of saliva connecting them for a moment before it snapped. Grant stared at Will underneath him, panting hard and flushing purple.

“F-fuck that’s a hell of a kiss,” Will whispered, not loud enough for the camera to pick up. At least not the one Sam was manning.

Grant couldn’t help but remember the setting and replied. “Gotta put on a show.” He pulled the zippers of Will’s top up and down, as he needed a modified shirt to wear with the chest spike. Once it opened up like a vest, he pulled Will up and quite quickly removed it.

Leaning up, almost embracing, Will ripped Grant’s shirt off too and dug his muzzle into his neck, taking a deep breath before licking. There was a lot of fur in the way, but Grant still shuddered as Will attacked his neck with teeth and tongue.

He trailed a paw up Will’s toned chest, spreading his fingers apart to capture his chest spike between two. He felt Will moan rather than hear, and he trailed the parts of his hand that wasn’t claw against the flesh around the spike. Will keened again, and he smirked, he always wanted to know if the chest spike was sensitive.

“Fuck man,” Will groaned, pulling back as if he wasn’t just digging his face into Grant’s neck. “Pants.”

Pants were a good idea. To not wear. There were getting much too tight anyway. They couldn’t get their pants off with Grant on Will’s lap, so Grant reluctantly got off, helping Will to his feet before pulling him into another kiss.

They explored each other’s mouths and sharp teeth while their paws explored the other’s body. Will’s paws went straight for Grant’s pants to undo them and get them off, while Grant couldn’t help but hold Will almost in a hug, again the chest spike was a concern, trailing down his waist and sneaking him to tug at his tail.

Will yelped into his mouth and then outright giggled. He immediately swallowed it and pretended it didn’t happen, but a glint of amusement lit up in Grant’s eyes.

“Don’t you-”

If was start or dare, Grant wouldn’t know because he tugged Will’s tail again and he gasped, grinding his hips forwards.

“G-G-Drew don’t tease,” Will said, just barely getting the fake name out instead. Grant had already forgotten what Will claimed he was called.

Grant wanted to continue teasing, there was a great temptation to. But Will whimpered and his hips grinded forth again, rubbing against Grant’s underwear. Grant kicked his falling pants off, not letting go of Will, and finally brought his hands down lower, feeling his ass underneath his pants.

He wasn’t wearing any underwear.

A smirk was added to the glint, and Will huffed. “Don’t give me that look,” he ordered, and Grant leaned in, nipping at Will’s jaw before attacking his lower lip until Will opened his mouth to let him in.

Will was wearing comfortable pants, so it had no lock to pick, and he could just slide them down his hips, letting his sheath pop out with his excitement already showing.

Grant pulled out of the kiss to look down. Will had to crane his neck just to meet his mouth, so he was blinking up at him cutely for a moment before noticing the zoroark’s eyes were rooted right down.

He flushed again and managed words. “Yeah, baby, that felt great.”

Grant immediately stiffened. Two ways this time. He wasn’t expecting Will to regain his composure and damn did those words go straight to his dick, his underwear bulging out more.

Will’s paws touched his fluffy black crest on his shoulders before trailing down his body’s grey fur, also sliding down his sides. Grant felt that Will copying him was disallowed and was grounds for disqualification. But he’d never ask for this to be over.

Will, being shorter, pressed the top of his head into the crook of Grant’s neck to breathe in his scent before both of his paws captured what little was between them and nakedness and removed them from sight.

Grant still had his socks on. Designed specifically for a zoroark’s spiky feet. But he wasn’t sure if Will even noticed as the lucario was getting on his knees.

He looked up at him with stormy eyes and then slowly and deliberately opened his mouth—just a tiny bit. “Come on,” Grant said, feeling the heat. “You can do better than that.”

There was a smirk to Grant’s eyes rather than mouth, and he opened his mouth just a fraction wider. There was a dare in his eyes, and he raised an eyebrow slightly as if to ask. “This enough?”

Grant decided to surprise him and surprise him he did. Will’s eyes shot wide when Grant pressed the tip of his cock against the lucario’s lips after taking a step closer.

With his eyes trained on Grant’s, he hadn’t seen the cock coming until it literally slapped him in the face.

Grant watched as Will’s wide eyes slid down from him and to the cock in his face and Will’s mouth opened wider.

Seeking to play his game, he pressed the tip of his cock into Will’s mouth. Right away, Will gave up the game and accepted it entirely.

Grant’s cock hadn’t fully hardened yet nor popped out of his sheath. The thinner, red, tip was happily extending into Will’s warm and wet mouth though, and Grant sighed as his friend went down on him.

He had showered for Will, but even then, nothing could entirely dampen the scent of arousal, and that was now being pushed right into Will’s mouth. The lucario gave a murring groan, eyes fluttering before jolting and gagging as Grant gave a sharp thrust.

“Careful,” Will said, pulling off him.

“Sorry,” Grant replied, flushing. “Your mouth feels too good.”

It was always fun to see Will blush even deeper, and that did it. Unable to muster a pithy retort, the lucario opted for sucking his dick instead.

Either way, it made Grant shut up.

Bad porn dialogue aside, Will began to really go down on him. Grant was twitching and gasping as the lucario sucked him down, drawing his thickening cock fully into his mouth. Will took more each time as the zoroark got bigger, lips kissing his sheath until he got too big to reliably do that.

“Grab his head,” Sam muttered, and Grant quickly obliged, he was already thinking of doing that. Will’s eyes flicked up at him when one paw landed on his head, curling around an ear. Then the other one cupped the lower part of his jaw, holding him firmly in place.

Will was giving it a solid go, but he was only going so far that was perfectly comfortable, and there were a few inches that missed the feel of Will’s lips around them.

Will’s eyes begged for him to be gentle, and Grant also saw a flicker of hope that he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t go too hard on his friend, at least not yet.

Slowly he pulled Will’s head off his dick, revealing inches of throbbing red flesh dripping with the saliva of the lucario. He drew him off nice and slow, feeling his cock twitch against Will’s tongue and spill some salty precum on it.

Will swallowed once Grant’s cock was mostly out of his mouth, just the tip was left that he couldn’t help but lash his tongue against, tasting more of the salty precum that oozed from it.

Grant gave a soft gasp that ended in a whimper and his legs tensed. Will didn’t see it coming. The extraction of the dick from his mouth may have been slow, but not the reintroduction.

Will gagged as his muzzle with swiftly invaded, Grant slamming more of his cock into his mouth than Will had been taking before. Grant’s knot was only implying it was going to form, but the rest of the zoroark’s member was fitted snugly into the lucario’s maw.

His eyes watered a bit as the back of his throat was knocked on by something red, hard, and throbbing before Grant pulled him off it. Then right back on.

He couldn’t help himself, gasping and moaning and feeling Will’s mouth on him and listening to his gasps and gags around his meat. He didn’t have a tail anymore, but he was a zorua that thing would be wagging nonstop.

Will’s tail was actually twitching a good deal. The lucario taking the face-fucking with exceptional grace. He didn’t bite down or anything. Suppose that he did owe his friend for agreeing to this.

Saliva was dripping down Will’s chin and mixing to froth in his mouth before Grant finally pulled back entirely, popping his angrily-throbbing cock out of the lucario’s needy mouth.

His knot was beginning to form, and he could feel himself getting close. Will coughed a few times, catching his breath. “W-wait, you didn’t cum,” he said, snapping a thoughtless paw forth to wrap around the base of Grant’s cock.

Grant gasped sharply and thrust, smacking his dick against a surprised Will’s cheek, spreading clear fluid all over it before Will also remembered exactly why they were doing what they were doing. He glanced to the camera and then dropped Grant’s dick, letting it bob in the air alone and unfinished.

“Okay,” Will breathed, twisting himself over and waving his tail invitingly. “Are we gonna-”

Grant grabbed the smaller pokémon and set him on the couch, letting him blink in surprise. He hissed when Grant’s paw, carefully, wrapped around his dick, poking halfway out of his sheath. Grant leaned in and whispered. “Only fair I return the favour, right?”

Will had words to say about that, but they all vanished when the zoroark opened his mouth wide. Watching with a wobbly smile, his cock extended a few inches out of the sheath in pure excitement at being played with before Grant’s mouth touched it.

Unlike Will who had gone for the vacuum right from the beginning, Grant took his time. His evil, devilish, time.

Laying several kisses on the sensitive flesh, he closed one eye in a wink, eying Will with the other one, as he laid a lather with his tongue up the base of the lucario’s cock.

Will visibly swallowed, eyes wide in surprise before he squeezed them closed and moaned. His cock was already leaking, and Grant couldn’t help but vaguely wonder why he’d been so affected by the prior face fucking. He could still see the trails of Grant’s enjoyment around Will’s mouth and on his cheek.

He continued licking and kissing parts of his friend's cock, never taking it into his mouth until Will gave a pathetic whimper and hiked his hips, thrusting into the air. “Please,” he said, and that did things to Grant.

Immediately he nibbled on the side of the red cock in front of him, sliding the flesh past his lips as he raised his head up before extending his tongue to delve into the blunt part of the cock in front of him.

Grant met Will’s eyes, cracked open but not looking away with a piercing stare before widening his lips and sinking down.

Grant closed his eyes to hide how much he enjoyed this, his eyes rolling in pleasure at the taste and feel and _knowledge_ that he was taking Will’s cock right down to his throat.

Had Grant been in any actual relationships? No. He pined a bit too hard. But he had toys and a few flings to teach him. Relaxing his throat, he bobbed his head, carefully pressing it into the tight wet heat at the end of his mouth to get ready.

Will was gasping and moaning, rolling his head and rubbing his face. He couldn’t hide it, Sam coughed more than once to remind him, but he was positively squirming under Grant’s machinations.

“D-dude,” Will moaned. “Ah. Ooh. Yeah, yeah, just like that….”

Grant’s ears twitched happily at the encouragement, and he continued as he was for a few moments before getting bolder. He took a breath and really began to sink down onto Will.

The lucario’s back arched, and he couldn’t help but press his hips forward too, sinking into the clenching tightness of his best friend's throat.

Grant gagged once or twice but handled it much better than Will had, sinking further and taking more of his cock. His lips could feel the bulge in Will’s cock, his knot forming already to try and capture his lips.

Will gasped a harsher sound and groaned. “Duuude,” he whimpered, paw snapping down to grab onto Grant’s head to hold him for just a few moments longer. Grant could feel Will’s dick twitching and realised what was about to happen.

He pulled off rapidly, hating that he had to miss the feeling but eager to feel the taste. His paws snuck up. One cupped his balls and the other squeezed the blooming knot, and he said. “Come on. Cum for me.”

He emphasised the word _me_.

Sam’s argument was no argument, so Grant sunk the first couple inches of Will’s cock into his mouth and began attacking from three angles. He gently groped his balls, squeezed his knot, and sucked the tip of his deck.

Will did not stand a chance.

A paw landed on the back of Grant’s head to reflexively try and push him down as Will’s hips moved without control, the lucario gasping and barking sharply before it all got too much.

With a deep moan that shook Grant’s bones, he felt Will begun to cum. His balls tightened, everything tensed, his dick flexed in his mouth, and his knot throbbed hard.

The first surge struck him in the back of the throat and nearly caused him to cough. The second jet of seed splashed all over his tongue and gave him a big taste of Will’s rich flavour. The third one was just for him.

Then he pulled off, still squeezing his knot as Will humped the air, painting Grant’s face as well as his own chest in ropes of cum, splashing creamy white all over the pair as Will hollered.

After a nice paint job, Grant took him back into his mouth to get a repeat of the taste, swallowing thickly as the rest of Will’s appreciation flooded his mouth.

After an age, or just a few minutes, Will got too sensitive, and Grant released him from the torment, letting the lucario flop back with a satisfied groan.

He loomed above him to press their mouths together, letting Will taste his own cum that Grant had left in his mouth before giving the lucario time to breathe.

“Grant, holy fuck,” Will whispered, forgetting the fake names at all. He pulled himself up, abdominal muscles shining under the layer of cum that had splattered his chest. Grant held a look of deep satisfaction with his work before sobering as Will grabbed his shoulders with both paws and pounced on him, pushing him onto the ground.

It was not common for Will to show off some skills and do this, but the first time while they were naked and just had the others dick in their mouths.

Will slammed their muzzles together, tasting himself again before curling a paw around Grant’s erection, one that hadn’t gone down at all. Drops had splattered the floor while he was sucking Will off.

“You can’t do that to me,” Will said between kisses. “Or I have to… I got to.” He didn’t finish, letting actions say more. He hiked his tail and shimmied back on the dark grey fur of Grant’s abdomen before his cock rested against his cheeks.

Will leaned down to take his mouth again, grinding Grant’s cock between his cheeks, smearing precum all over his fur, with a little touching his hole.

Sam paused the camera. As much as it was nice to imply that the cock would just go right in, preparation had to be done, and it’d give Grant some time to calm down and for Will’s arousal to return.

“Okay, Will,” Sam said, stepping away from the camera as both boys ears flicked, remembering again that they were being recorded. It was clear they were not being recorded with the camera light off, and they parted from the kiss, glancing away from each other.

Sam grabbed the lube and glanced to Grant’s claws. “Probably going to have to do this yourself,” he said, handing the bottle out with a dildo. “Unless you want me too?” He winked.

Will snatched the bottle from him, muttering. “I know how to do it.”

He sat back down on the couch, pouring some lubricant on his paws before shifting his tail. Grant wasn’t sure what to do, whether to look or not. He felt like he shouldn’t, but with everything else they had done, it’d hardly be anything more.

The camera was off, however.

He couldn’t help but watch. Will pressed one of his stubby fingers against his hole, and it twitched from the coldness before he pressed it in. The sharp teeth of the lucario pressed down on his lower lip as he bit it, pressing one of the stubby fingers in before smearing more lube on and pressing it in further.

His gaze was transfixed, not caring about Sam being there. The blaziken was on his phone, reading something before he glanced up, seeing Grant’s unmoving stare.

“You can help him if you want?” he suggested, nodding to the discarded dildo.

Grant responded, grabbing it without thinking and Will glanced to him in surprise. “Uh…?”

“Do you mind?” Grant asked, not really noticing as he drew in close. Will flushed right to his chest, and he gave a strange gesture, almost a shrug but he was leaning down.

The camera light blinked on.

Grant took the lubricant and lathered the dildo with it as Will slowly removed his digits from himself. Shaking slightly for reasons he didn’t really know, Grant drew up close to the back entrance of his best friend, focusing purely on the hole in front of him rather than Will himself.

He paused for a moment, transfixed again before ignoring the dildo in favour of tongue.

Will gasped sharply as Grant buried his face in his rump rather than a dildo and his legs landed around Grant’s shoulders, holding him close.,

Grant’s paw, now slick with lubricant, drifted up to Will’s cock and began to pump it slowly, bringing some life back into it.

Will’s entrance was hot and tight, and even with the lube and the size of his tongue, Grant had some trouble. It resisted but also drew him in at the same time. Each millimetre was a challenge, but once he had it, there was no pulling back.

The sounds Will made was heaven to Grant’s ears. He knew this was ‘too far’, but he didn’t care. He dug in and enjoyed himself as his own cock bobbed between his legs.

He didn’t have endless patience, and he pulled back from the slickened entrance only to place the dildo, still in hand, against it. Grant pushed it in slowly, but firmly, and leaned behind and then over Will as he plunged it into his depths.

Will gasped and winced, and Grant paused it, letting him get used to it for a moment. The dildo about halfway in. He eyed his partners face for a moment before his eyes fell down slightly and Grant took a shot at a different target.

He, very carefully, took Will’s chest spike into his mouth, scraping his teeth on the metal and letting his tongue taste the very edges where it met skin.

Will’s paws immediately grabbed his shoulders again, and he let out an embarrassingly pleasured moan. “Ahh, Grant! Oh, fuck! That’s ah.”

The dildo plunged in all the way, and Will didn’t even notice, too focused on the erogenous zone that was his chest spike. Grant slurped on it, teeth glancing the skin as well and Will shuddered. “Ooh fuck, you gotta cut that out or I’ll-”

Grant did pull off it, giving Will a smirk. “Always knew that was a weak point,” he teased as Will groaned and threw his head back, not wanting to look at anything but the old roof.

“Okay, get back in the same position you were before, on the floor,” Sam said, returning to manning the camera. Grant helped Will up before lying down on his back, heart thumping nervously again with his cock pointing straight up.

Will removed the dildo himself and stood over the zoroark, his own knotted cock dripping cum onto Grant’s chest. His gaze was something else, focused and burning. It was like Grant would burn up under it, but not in a hateful way. He still felt very hot.

Will squatted first, unable to help showing off his strength. Then he pressed his paws to the black crown fluff on Grant’s chest, claws coming out to poke at him. Then with a smirk, he raised his tail and went the rest of the way down.

Sitting on his friend, Will grinded himself back, thrusting forwards occasionally to tickle Grant’s belly with his cock. If Grant got to do unreasonably hot things while ‘off-camera’ then so could he.

Will had to be appreciative that Grant went the extra mile to make it feel normal. Or as close to normal as two friends since childhood could feel while being filmed fucking to pay off a debt.

If nothing else this would certainly pay off Sam without complaints. Maybe they’d even get offered to come back for some actual pay?

Will banished that thought.

Reaching behind him, his paws met Grant’s cock again. He admired the heat and the throbbing hardness before shifting his hips, raising them, and guiding it into position.

He took a breath, bit his lip, and tried to remember that Grant still had socks on, for some reason. Grant’s paw touched his, holding it. Just holding it. Their eyes met, and Will’s heart did a funny flip in his chest, for a moment this felt genuinely intimate, and he almost didn’t notice the tip of Grant’s cock slipping in.

Almost. Hard to miss a dick going in your butt.

Will grunted at the spearing he was receiving. The dildo Sam gave was not… quite the same thickness, or length that Grant was packing. He arched his back slightly, sliding down the zoroark’s member without much delay.

He was halfway in when something was poked that caused Will to twitch, gasp, and his cock to jump. “Oh fuck!” he said, pulling up slightly just to push at that angle again.

Will’s left eye twitched in pleasure as his prostate was bumped by his best friend’s cock and moaned. Grant happily let Will have fun on his cock, laying down like a king and feeling it.

He never ever dared to hope he’d have Will sliding down his cock. A lot of the fantasies involved him doing so to Will, but one of two riding fantasies was at least met today. One paw was still holding Will’s while the other one cupped his behind.

On a whim, he slapped Will’s cheek, and the lucario gasped and then positively glared at him. Grant smirked and did it again, he saw Will’s cock jump from the impact.

It was fun to see that even now Will could still blush more, craning his head up and looking away as Grant rubbed the cheek in apology. He moved his other paw away from holding Will’s to tend to Will’s dick, giving it a few solid pumps and causing the lucario to clench around him for a moment.

Grant gasped, oh yes. Tending to Will felt good in more than one way.

The lucario clenched, relaxed, and sunk right down to the base of Grant’s cock, right above the partially-developed knot all in one go. Both of them keened from the pressure, Grant pressing up slightly, the edges of his knot teasing Will’s stretched hole.

Will gasped out sharply, having held his breath since Grant grabbed his cock, and panted for breath as he got used to the feeling of a zoroark right up in his most guarded entrance.

His walls were split by a cock that felt as hard as steel. He could feel each throb pulse through the cock and move his walls ever-so-slightly. What was even harder to deal with were the sounds Grant was making, repeated moans through his nose with eyes clenched shut. He could almost feel the pleasure Grant was in through sheer sight and memory of being up in someone else.

The lucario’s tongue extended from his mouth as he panted and couldn’t quite go back in when he closed his mouth, leaving a little out in a blep.

Grant was squirming underneath him, and Will loved it. Grant had already driven him to an orgasm, and Will realised this was the chance to pay him back for that. Hard.

He was tough. It was definitely… different from having Grant up so far in him, but no pain had stopped him before. Will rose up until Grant’s cock was only barely still inside him before slamming himself down. It struck that cluster of nerves within him again, and both of them groaned from the sensation, Will’s cock spurting a line of precum over Grant’s muzzle.

He could feel the warmth being left behind by Grant’s cock, oozing precum into him like a broken faucet. Grant’s paws clasped Will’s hips, but Will didn’t need any help to begin bouncing on his lap.

With each rise and fall, Will’s cock slapped against Grant’s belly, leaving a mark of precum. Again and again and again.

With each bounce, Will felt his prostate get bumped and with Grant moaning underneath him, his cock rubbing Grant’s belly. Just the… reality that he was riding his best friend was bringing him close to the edge.

 _I can’t cum twice before Grant!_ Will thought in horror and began to slow. “Ch-change positions,” he managed when Grant gave him a questioning look.

The two grinded together a little more, unable to give up the pleasure that easily, but Will found the strength and pulled himself off Grant.

Sam took the other camera in hand and followed closely as Will knelt over on all fours and flipped his tail up, revealing his stretched entrance. Grant got up in silence and was over Will without hesitation, guiding his cock against Will’s pucker and sunk it into the base in one thrust.

This time, Grant was setting the pace. He loved Will riding him, it was everything he had imagined and more. But he could go faster once they were in the ‘natural’ position for their canine species.

Doggystyle.

Will’s ears went straight up as he was immediately pounded. Part of him expected his gentle, nerdy, friend to start out slow, ravage him slowly, treat him kindly.

Instead, Grant fucked him like he’d never get another chance.

A lewd slapping overtook the room from the sound of hips on hips and Will’s cock bouncing up to hit his own belly from the force of Grant’s enthusiasm.

The zoroark took full and utter advantage of the offering Will had so kindly given him, and his paws moved from gripping the lucario’s behind to sliding up to his waist. He leaned in, nipping at Will’s right ear and drinking in the gasps and moans from the lucario beneath him.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Grant whispered. “Going to enjoy every second of it. Going to do what I always wanted to do.” He didn’t really realise he was saying it, not that Will was really listening. “Oooh, Wiill, you feeel soo goood.”

He slammed himself home, and Will yelped. “Tight!” He pulled out and slammed again. “Warm!” He slammed again. “Fuck!”

“Fuck me!” Will agreed, head bobbing as Grant ravaged him. He began repeating it over and over, his cock bouncing harder and a continuous line of precum splattering flecks across the floor. Grant’s balls smacked against Will’s over and over.

Grant bit down on the ear, paws returning to his hips to pull Will back against his thrusts, slamming home and then grinding his engorged knot against the weakening opening, aching to get in there.

He loved hearing Will’s moans, but he couldn’t see his face.

Deciding on a snap judgement, Grant slammed in, then picked Will up by the stomach, holding him up in the air. He pulled the lucario up and down a few times as he walked, not pausing his thrusting, before tossing him onto the couch back-first.

Will stared up at him in aroused confusion before Grant pounced on him again. Meeting their muzzles in a kiss far less pretty than the ones before, leaning in, nicking himself with the chest spike, and angling carefully to make sure he wouldn’t skewer himself on it while he lined himself up.

Will’s tail was wagging in excitement as the bone was reburied in his plot. He howled in pleasure as the new position had Grant’s cock slamming right into his prostate and Grant began humping with no abandon.

They were both already close, had been since they moved to doggy style, and Grant’s thrusts were getting frantic and sloppy. His knot wanted nothing more than to force itself in and lock them together, but Grant had enough presence of mind to know they had to finish in a particular way.

That would be for later. For now, he sucked the breath out of Will’s lungs as he pounced the lucario with the fever of a mon that would never have sex again. At least not with Will. They may never be able to speak again after this, so Grant would make sure this would go down in memory for both of them.

He could sense Sam getting in close, and he could sense Will and him getting close themselves. Grant thrust in, knot nearly popping in. Through some herculean effort, he pulled back and pulled out, thrusting forth and pushing forth so that their cocks were on top of each other.

Will’s paws flew down and began stroking them both, Grant squeezed Will’s knot, and Will returned the favour.

That was finally too much.

With a yell that probably shook the windows, a zoroark used Water Gun. Or at least that’s what it felt like when his load hit Will in the face.

Pleasure crashed over them like thunder, Grant nearly collapsed on Will, but Sam actually grabbed him, so he didn’t experience a big death alongside the little one. The zoroark and lucario continued grinding against each other, cocks spurting and covering Will in white, ropes of liquid pleasure painting new colours on the lucario, with only parts of their loads splashing back on Grant’s dark fur.

It lasted forever and far too short before Grant returned to the realm of the living, panting hard alongside Will. He had collapsed next to Will rather than on him, and the two couldn’t do much more than pant for breath and remember who they were.

Blinking dumbly, Grant recovered first. He wasn’t the one who came twice and got ravaged, so that was fair enough, even with Will being fitter than he was. Sam was, thankfully, already packing up and upon seeing Grant return to his senses, he said. “Feel free to shower. He probably needs help, though.”

Grant half guided half-carried Will to the bathroom and washed them off. Will was still a bit overwhelmed by their final, or maybe he was already regretting it. He didn’t stop Grant from anything in the shower, and he washed them both off, taking advantage of Sam’s big blow-dryer for fur and feathers.

He had recovered a bit by the time they were dried although having to go back out naked because Grant hadn’t thought to bring their discarded clothes in with them.

Although it wasn’t logical to be embarrassed to be naked in front of Sam, they still were and hastily got their clothes on.

“Are we cool now?” Will asked, gruffly.

“Oh yeah.” Sam nodded, quite satisfied with what he had. “If you ever want to come back, I’ll even pay you!”

They didn’t exactly credit that with an answer, leaving fairly quickly.

Grant drove again, as was the plan.

They drove in silence.

The atmosphere was tense and carried a subtle after scent of sex. One quick shower wouldn’t wash all THAT out of their fur.

Grant hated this. He knew this was terrible and went along with it anyway. Will had basically been forced into doing that with him, and he’d kissed, groped, and loved every second of it, thinking that he may as well take what he can get this one time. But if he had been a bit more… clinical about it, maybe Will wouldn’t be so quiet.

Will, on the other hand, was not happy with Grant’s silence. Grant was never silent. He lambasted himself for asking his best friend to quite literally fuck him in the ass for a video. How did he think that that would ever end with things cool between them? He’d hoped Grant would make some hilarious joke and everything would be cool. But… only the socks were left on.

They had kissed—a lot. The balls had definitely touched. His ass ached from the recent savagery his nerdy friend had reckoned upon it, and he shifted in place a lot, trying to get comfortable.

Grant took the fidgeting as signs of intense emotional discomfort, not the physical issue that it was.

As Grant drowned in self-loathing and Will in pain, nothing was opening a light into this tunnel.

Will’s stomach growled, however. Apparently, sex made you hungry, who knew? So, he was the first to speak. “You want some takeaway? I’ll pay.”

“Yeah you’ll pay,” Grant said, maybe a little blunter than he had intended but the words just slipped out. “I can think of one or two things you can ‘pay me back’ with. Food’s a nice start.”

Will blinked, that was almost a joke, but Grant still was not looking at him. Might be focusing on the road or something.

Will swallowed nervously and suggested the first thing that came to mind. Which was halfway across town. _Dammit,_ Will thought, Grant wasn’t going to argue. He never did. He made jokes, he didn’t argue.

“So, uh… that was something,” Will began, at least trying to talk.

Grant was surprised, which showed on his face. “To you, ‘something’ is a dick up your ass?” A familiar smirk graced the handsome zoroark face for a moment. “That explains why you’ve been busy lately. It was always ‘something’.”

Will glared, hearing the implication. “Hey! This is the first time I filmed something for Sam.”

“For Sam?”

“For anyone!” Will correctly, hotly. “Well.” He paused. “F-first time with anyone filming.”

“Oh good gosh, you have a SEX TAPE?” Grant gasped, scandalised.

“So do you now!” Will retorted and then regretted opening his mouth.

Grant froze, paused, and then swallowed, awkwardness overcoming the brief attempt at normalcy. “Yeah,” Grant said, after considering words for a painful moment. “I guess I do.”

Will went to bite his lip, but his lips were raw from all the kissing and biting they’d already received together, so he abstained. “Should we… ignore it happened?”

“You think we can?” Grant asked. “You can forget about my dick up your ass that easily?”

Will scoffed. “I sure am remembering it right now.” He shifted again, aching. “Fuck. You were big.”

That was the right thing to say, although it was a little embarrassing. All guys liked compliments like that, and Will entirely meant it.

“Biggest guy you’ve ever been with,” he teased. Will rolled his eyes, it was true. One is the most after all. “You’re the biggest I’ve been with,” Grant continued, after a pause. “You pack some heat for a luc, Will.”

Will smirked, but then he heard Grant’s words. Will knew Grant was the only guy he’d been with, but the way Grant had said that….

“What? You have comparisons?”

Grant’s paws tightened on the wheel for a moment, his mouth awfully dry. He nodded. “Yeah. I do.”

Will blinked eyes widening in shock for a moment. “You really didn’t know?” Grant asked, genuinely thrown.

“No!” Will gasped. “Holy fuck, why did you not tell me? Are you gay or… what?”

Grant was laughing. “You asked me to have sex with you, and you thought I was straight? I agreed, Will!”

Will flushed, yet again he could be flustered. “You’re my best friend,” he muttered, crossing his arms. “Which now feels like a lie.” Grant sobered. “I mean… how did I not figure it out? I didn’t think you were ace or whatever. I guess I just didn’t think about it.”

“I could have told you,” Grant sighed. “And, yeah, gay.”

They lapsed into a moment of thoughtful silence before Will asked. “You ever think about me that way, then?”

Grant wasn’t sure how to answer that question. “I try not to,” he said. It was the truth, after all.

“But you do?”

“Hard not to,” Grant admitted. “Not with you strutting about in your lucario shorts.”

“Oh my gosh, THAT’s why you bought them?”

“Hey! I’m no perv. That was a joke that you just ended up liking because you’re a vain dick.”

“Yeah, you did have a veiny dick,” Will joked. The joke hung in the air around them heavily.

“So… where do we go from here, then?” Will asked, returning it to the topic they were avoiding. It was impossible to realistically pretend like they could ignore this ever happened, although they may try if that was suggested.

“I think we’re getting dinner,” Grant said.

“Serious, Grant. I… I don’t want to lose you. You’re my best friend and I… probably shouldn’t have asked you. I just had no idea what to do and didn’t want Sam’s men to rail me. I trust you, you’re pretty hot too.”

“Gay,” Grant said.

“You were wearing socks!”

“The balls touched.”

“I….” Will wasn’t sure how to combat that point. “No homo.”

Grant burst into laughter. “A little late for THAT, Will.”

Will couldn’t help but snort with laughter as well, and the car was filled with the sound.

Leaning back in his seat after their bout of only semi-hysterical laughter, Grant asked. “Will… why have you been avoiding me lately?”

Will cringed, and Grant knew that he definitely _was_ avoiding him then.

“It’s… I don’t know,” Will said. He gazed out the window, at the lights flashing by in the darkness. “I’ve been hanging with Sam’s crowd for a while. They’re all really… well I can’t say flamboyant, but they’re definitely all….”

“Gay?” Grant asked.

“Yeah.”

“That a problem?”

“What? No. Come on, you’re dick was in my mouth and my ass… in that order, thankfully.”

“So my tongue.”

Will gave him a look that would wither a cactus. “Okay, for that reminder I’m not kissing you goodnight.”

Grant extended his tongue as far as it would go and wiggled it around with a wink.

“If the wind changes you’ll get stuck like that!”

“You’d love that, wouldn’t you?”

“Oh my gosh, you are insufferable.”

Will bat Grant, gently, on the face so he’d retract the tongue. “So. You’re hanging around with The Gays. Fear you’ve caught it? You’ve been around me since we were cubs, you’re probably built up an immunity.”

Will initially blushed, but then it receded into a flat look. “Yes, Grant. I’ve caught ‘The Gay’.”

He said it so flatly that Grant almost believed him. Then he gazed downwards. “I’m not… entirely sure if I’m kidding.”

A new silence overtook them until Grant asked. “Um… what?”

Rolling his eyes, Will explained. “Look, I really did owe Sam money, and he really did ask me to do gay porn. But… I mean… I _could_ have refused. He couldn’t have made me and just paid him back some other way. As soon as he asked me, I thought… of you.”

Well, that was touching. “Eyes on the road!” And avoiding imminent vehicular death was also nice.

“…What do you want for dinner?” Grant asked, pulling into the drive-through.

“I thought I was paying,” Will asked.

“Oh, you are, I’m just the one on the side to order. Remember?”

Will tossed him his card and Grant quickly ordered their food. “Thinking you’re not paying,” Grant scoffed. “Think you can butter me up with blowjobs and anal sex and get out of paying for dinner? I told you, I’m not that easy.”

“Oh, so you wouldn’t even if I had asked otherwise?”

“Not without dinner.”

“Well, I’m paying for dinner now!” Will’s hand was on his thigh, and Grant was suddenly extremely aware of it. Will had that competitive smirk on his face. “You know… you only came once, I came, twice. Seems I owe you even more than I thought.”

Grant swallowed nervously. “And it won’t be weird?”

“What’s a few more blowjobs between friends?” A few more? That sounded interesting.

“Be serious,” Grant snapped.

“What’s some anal sex between friends?”

Grant snorted, unable to help himself at the absolutely earnest tone there. He collected their food and took off back to the campus.

“Will are you… serious?” Grant asked.

Will nodded, taking a sip of his drink to soothe his throat. “I didn’t have any idea you were gay, so….”

Grant still couldn’t believe that. “You think just because I’m gay means I’ll lift your tail and go right in?”

“Well, I was thinking I’d fuck you next.”

Dammit. Grant really liked the sound of that. He stopped at the traffic lights and glanced over to Will, Will’s paw was still on his thigh, and his sheath was stirring again.

“Do you wanna?” Will asked, half teasing half-serious.

Grant decided to answer that with a kiss. One that lasted until the car behind them honked, causing him to drive a little quick to get back to his dorm. His roommate was back with his family, not staying over the holidays. So, he had the place to himself.

The night had only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write. Wrote it over two days! Sometimes the ideas just HIT, and you have to get them down! Typhlosion story will still be coming.


End file.
